


Dress Up

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embarrassing Situation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Draco might pretend he's all grown up and tough but he's just a boy.





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> day 6 prompt: Draco Malfoy / masks / "Well, that's decidedly creepy." / "Skulls, dark manors, candlelight and wicked delights are my life."
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/rXYEs2H.jpg)

Draco slunk into his room carrying his loot under his arm. Once inside, he turned and locked the door. He wanted to lock it with magic but his mother had confiscated his wand for a trick he'd played on Pansy at the beginning of the summer and he wouldn't get it back until it was time to board the Hogwarts Express.

He turned and smirked to himself in congratulations for sneaking out the bundle from his father's study. His father's Death Eater robes. He unbound the bundle and picked it up, flapping it once to unfold the black fabric. Something heavy fell out of the fabric and thunked onto the carpet. "Hmph," he grunted wondering what that was. He dropped the robes onto his bed and bent, picking up the heavy thing.

It was a silver mask, with intricate carvings all around it. There was a mouth hole that reminded him of a dog's muzzle, allowing air and sound to come through but crisscrossed with little bars. He held it up to his face and looked at himself in the non-enchanted mirror. It looked ridiculous with his normal robes and he dropped it on the bed to be played with later. He was shocked at the poor quality of the fabric of the black robes—shouldn't they be resplendent and made of the highest quality? He pulled off his robes down to his pants, grumbling to himself about still wearing pants like a child but still not feeling comfortable in his own awkwardly growing body to not wear them. What if he got a boner during class and wasn't wearing pants? Without pants, his robes would just poke up and everybody would see. He was rather impressed with his own cock but he didn't want just anyone seeing it.

After a second's thought, Draco tugged his pants down as well. If he was going to pretend, if only for a second, to be a Death Eater, he might as well feel like a man too. He pulled the scratchy wool of his father's Death Eater robes down over his head and arranged them over his shoulders. They were loose, he still had a bit more to grow in the shoulders and chest to be a match for his father. He frowned and checked his hair in the mirror. A smug smile slipped onto his face and he nodded to himself. He looked good despite the ill fit and quality. His eyes went wide as he remembered the mask and he grabbed it and put it on. He pulled the hood of the robes up and stared at the image he made in the mirror.

Despite knowing it was him behind the image he felt a shiver run up his spine. He pulled the mask off and looked at it in his hands. "Well, that's decidedly creepy." He dropped it back on the bed and looked back at his reflection. He took a deep breath and puffed up his chest. He tilted his head up just enough and tried to copy that look of disdain that his father did so well. Draco's sneer was getting better but it wasn't quite like his father's just yet.

"Skulls, dark manors," he said is a deeper pitch than normal, attempting his father's nonchalance, "candlelight and wicked delights are my life." He gave himself a smug grin in the mirror. Yeah, he could pass for his father. He could be a Death Eater. Maybe without that creepy mask. He thought it might be the mouth that made the mask extra weird.

"Draco, where are you?" his father's voice called down the hall.

Draco's eyes widened and he hurriedly pulled and tugged at the robes to get them off. His eyes dashed back in forth in his room, trying to find a place to hide the robes he'd borrowed. Borrowed. He didn't steal them. He just... borrowed them. When he didn't find a suitable place he panicked and called for Tippy. "Tippy!" he hissed.

The CRACK from the house-elf was too loud to his ears. "Yes Master Draco?" he said.

"Shh, shh," Draco hushed her, "Take these," he said, grabbing the mask and tucking into the robes and handing the entire pile into the elf's hands, "take them back to my father's study. The left bottom drawer on his desk."

"But Master Draco, Tippy isn't allowed—"

"If you don't do it I'll give you clothes!"

"Yes, Master!" Tippy said, instantly terrified and cowed.

The CRACK she made out as she Disapparated out of his room mixed with the sound of his door open. He stood up and faced his father, feeling heat start to blossom across his chest and face.

"Draco, I—" Lucius stopped halfway through the doorway with his hand still on the door and blinked at his naked son. "What are y—you know what? I'll let you to it. Meet me in my study when you're—" he waved his hand as he gestured towards Draco's crotch, "done." He pulled the door shut and Draco glanced down, feeling the mortification heat his skin down to his toes. In his adrenaline-fueled rush to get rid of the robes, he'd gotten hard.

He turned and looked at himself in the reflection, beet red in the glass. He sighed and shook his head. "You are never going to live that down."


End file.
